headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelus
| image = File:Angelus 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Angel; Twilight; Liam | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California; formerly the Crawford Street Mansion in Sunnydale | known relatives = Connor (son); Darla (mother of Connor) | year of birth = 1727 | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth | played by = David Boreanaz }} Angel, sometimes referred to by his demonic name, Angelus, or by his human name, Liam, is a central figure in the mythos of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television franchise. Played by actor David Boreanaz, he was introduced in the series pilot "Welcome to the Hellmouth" and remained as a supporting character throughout all of season one. With season two, Angel embraced his more evil side, becoming Angelus and served as the "Big Bad" of season two. Although the character was killed off in the season two finale "Becoming (Part 2)", he was resurrected in the fourth episode of season three "Beauty and the Beasts". After a slow healing process, Angel's noble personality became dominant again. Following the two-part climax of season three, the character relocated from the fictional town of Sunnydale for the dark alleys of Los Angeles, where he was the feature character in his own spin-off series Angel. Bringing along Buffy co-star Cordelia Chase, the character took on the role of L.A.'s night time avenger and also that of CEO of Angel Investigations. The character appeared in all 110 episodes of his own series and has also appeared in various book and comic book adaptations. Biography Becoming "The Gang" The Slayer In 1996, Angel had been traveling through Los Angeles when he happened to notice a fifteen-year-old high school student named Buffy Summers. Without revealing himself, he learned that Buffy had only recently received her calling as a Slayer and watched her kill her first vampire. Something about Buffy inspired Angel and he decided that he wanted to be a better person. He kept a close eye on the girl, but was careful not to reveal his presence. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) In 1997, Angel learned of the existance of a Hellmouth in the town of Sunnydale in California. He also knew that Buffy had transferred to Sunnydale High School after having been expelled from Hemery High. When he arrived, he found that his sire Darla was in the area, striving to free the Master from a mystic prison that he had been trapped in for more than sixty years. Angel recognized that the Hellmouth was drawing a strong contingent of vampires to the area, most of whom were minions of the Master. Angel continued to keep tabs on Buffy and observed her as she began investigating the recent vampire activity. Angel finally decided to introduce himself to her and appeared before her outside of a club called The Bronze. Without revealing his name, or his nature, he gave Buffy a cross to wear about her neck. He warned her about the coming of the Harvest - an event that would allow the Master to achieve great power, but Buffy dismissed his concerns and pursued her investigation anyway. Angel was impressed to find that Buffy was more than capable of handling herself, particularly after she defeated the Master's "vessel", a powerful vampire named Luke. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the HellmouthBuffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest Notes & Trivia * Angel has an affection for the works of easy listening singer & songwriter Barry Manilow. He was forced to sing the Manilow song "Mandy" at Caritas in "Judgment". His rival, Spike, would later make fun of him for this. Angel: JudgmentAngel: Hell Bound * Angel always had a fondness for William Pratt's poetry in the years prior to becoming Spike. Angel never told Spike about this for many years however, but eventually confessed when he believed that Spike was on the verge of being destroyed. Angel: Hell Bound * Despite his name being in the title, Angel does not appear in the Angel: Only Human comic book limited series by IDW Publishing. This title is a Charles Gunn and Illyria spotlight series. Body Count # Pylean captain - Stabbed to death with his own weapon. See also External Links * * Angel at Wikipedia * Angel at Buffyverse * Angel at the Dark Horse Wiki References ---- Category:Angel/Season 1 characters Category:Angel/Season 2 characters Category:Angel/Season 3 characters Category:Angel/Season 4 characters Category:Angel/Season 5 characters Category:1727 character births Category:Buffy Summers love interests Category:Cordelia Chase love interests